<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A collection of poems and short stories by Platonique by Platonicsummers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851455">A collection of poems and short stories by Platonique</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platonicsummers/pseuds/Platonicsummers'>Platonicsummers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Poems, Poetry, original writing - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platonicsummers/pseuds/Platonicsummers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a place where I’m gonna put poems I write and stuff I’ve written over the years. It’s not my normal fan fiction stuff, but I still hope you enjoy anyways.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A collection of poems and short stories by Platonique</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was sorta based off a song I was listening to but also past relationships</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before summer ends<br/>
I want you to hold my hand.<br/>
Walk towards the sun with me<br/>
Then you’ll see </p><p>As the days get shorter<br/>
and the nights get longer<br/>
the air gets colder<br/>
and the wind blows stronger </p><p>Would you walk with me eternally?<br/>
You made a promise to me<br/>
One to be kept.</p><p>Now the summers over<br/>
I can’t remember your face...<br/>
I remember our love<br/>
That’s one to be kept.</p><p>Before the summer ends I want you to know<br/>
I love you forever, and on and on it goes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>